Elemental Balance
by SkullCandy123
Summary: When Annabbeth moves in with her cousins family, the Strongholds, she is enrolled in sky high and joins wills little gang. when she attracts the attention of bad boy Warren will she be able to keep him under control or will she get burned? set in the film


**Elemental Balance**

Prologue:

Annabeth or Anna and Beth to her friends is a normal 14 year old girl except one catch she is the daughter of Tia and James Smith or more commonly known as 'vortex' and 'Whirlwind', London's heroes. At first you would notice nothing out the ordinary but a girl, but take another look and see a girl who is very powerful. She is the hero who beholds two powers, water and telepush. With water she can do all the basics, move it, create it and change it so it is ice or melting. But with telepush she just has to move her hand and concentrate and it makes a push, she can control how strong it is though. She loved her beloved London but now she is moving to Maxville to go to super school Sky High.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

A hand shot out and the clock shot straight against the wall and broke into a tonne of tiny little pieces.

"Oops" Anna said sarcastically while stretching her tired limbs.

"Anna get up or you'll miss your plane" shouted Tia, her mother.

"I'm up" she screeched.

She got up and walked over to her box of clothes and got out her dark t-shirt which said 'bite me' and some dark black skinny jeans.

She walked down the stairs casually and got out some milk which she drank straight from the carton.

"Don't drink from the carton" mom yelled

"Ugh more rules than a church"

Once mum was ready and she had her suitcases they sped off towards Gatwick airport.

After an hour drive the reached the cruel destination that would tear Anna from her beloved London.

"Now hun be careful and remember that your cousin will doesn't have powers yet so don't flaunt it" she said.

"Ok mum, I'll miss you two so much call me three times every week" She told them sternly

"Of course princess" her father told her as she was engulfed in a huge hug from her parents.

She got on the plane and they zoomed off towards her new home in Maxville.

Once she arrived she looked for Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve

Soon enough she saw her Aunt and Uncle with their son and his best friend Layla waving her over to them. She hesitantly made her way over to her new family.

"Oh you've grown so much!" Aunt Josie sad while hugging me

"Hi Josie, I've missed you so much!" I said hugging her back

Once I had let her go uncle Stevey hugged her and she could have sworn her back almost broke

"Can't - - - Breathe" she managed to splutter out

"Oh sorry"

She walked over to Will and Layla and almost immediately saw sparks shooting between them.

"Hey Will, Hey Lay, Haven't seen you two in ages"

"Hey Anna, I've missed you" Layla said as she hugged her.

(OK I CANT WRITE IN 3rd Person anymore sorry!)

"Hey Anna do I get a hug?" I laughed and went over and hugged him.

"Came on kids lets go"

We all piled into the seven-seater car and drove off towards the stronghold family home.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know I woke up at 6:00 on Monday in my bed with all of my stuff set up.

I crept out of my room and hopped in the shower silently.

When I got out it was 6:15 so I decided to dry off, straighten my hair and get dressed in a black shirt with red writing that said 'Don't play with fire' with flames all around it.

I then walked downstairs and sat at the table with Josie.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked

"Yeah it was great, thanks"

"Ok, the bus to sky high will be here at around 8:00 so be ready by then or ill have to fly you" she said

"Do you want me to go wake will up"

"If it's not too much to ask hunny"

I walked up the stairs and heard a loud thump, I walked in and saw Will sprawled on the floor, I burst out laughing.

"Hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for first day"

I walked downstairs and saw Layla.

"Hey I forgot to ask you what is your power?" I asked her

"Oh I control plants and that" she said none too interested "what's yours"

"You'll find out at Power Placement" I teased

At this she begged for ages until the bus finally arrived, I hopped on while Will and Layla waited

"is this the bus to sky hi—" the bus driver cut him off

"Shhhhh do you want every villain to know this is the bus to" was all I heard him say before it took the only seat at the back and plugged in my iPod headphones.

I stared out of the window and noticed we were coming to a dead end and knew what was coming

"AHHHHHHHH" everyone was screaming except me

When they stopped we were at the school and it was literally High in the Sky.

Suddenly we were all grouped together by a speedy kid and a lanky one

"We will be happy to collect that $15 fee now"

"The brochure didn't say anything about a fee" a kid in orange said

"Because there isn't one, it's a way to scam freshmen out of their money" I stated boldly

"Oh a wise on, and a pretty wise one at that, right speed" the lanky one

"Oh now isn't that ironic a fat kid called speed" I joked earning a few laughs from people

"OH you are going to regret that" he said

"Oh is that right fatty, are you going to make me" I said menacingly

He started to come towards me when a girl said "That's enough lash and speed, I'm Gwen and – " I zoned out as I saw a boy get out of his car. He was tall and had black hair with 'bad boy' clothes.

"Anna!" Layla nudged me

"—and if you follow these rules you will not fall off the school" Gwen said as she walked away with all of us following her.

She took us to power placement and we all stood around a podium where a teacher stood.


End file.
